


Male Goblin Iker x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Interspecies Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster/Human Romance, NSFW, Oral, goblin/reader - Freeform, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Your goblin neighbour is just your type, you also find him intriguing, but you’re not the type of person to approach him. How will you meet?
Relationships: Male Monster x Female Human
Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502204
Kudos: 59
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Male Goblin Iker x Female Reader

You felt like a creep, peeking around your curtains to spy on your neighbour, a goblin who lived opposite you. Your grandmother had a name for people like you, ‘a curtain twitcher‘. You just couldn’t help it, he was just so intriguing. The fact that he was also your type, you had always liked them on the short side, was completely coincidental. 

Most of the goblins who you had seen before wore suits or at the very least smart clothing and they all seemed to work in finance. You know of course that not all goblins are bankers or accountants and that you shouldn’t stereotype a whole race of creatures. It’s just that while you had heard of goblins with jobs in other fields you had never met one. 

That’s why you were so intrigued by your neighbour, he didn’t wear smart clothes, every time you saw him he was wearing plain black trousers and a t-shirt, that usually had a funny quip or band logo on it. He also had tattoos, an earring on the top of one of his long pointy ears and he drove a motorcycle. Even more intriguing was that the hours he worked were odd, he didn’t leave for work until one and got home around midnight. He was unlike any goblin you had ever seen and you couldn’t help your curiosity. He’d only moved into the neighbourhood about three months ago and in all that time you hadn’t spoke to him once.

Which is why you find yourself watching him from out your window, returning home from work just after midnight, wondering yet again what type of job he has. You really wished you were the type of person who was comfortable approaching people and be able to introduce yourself but you just weren’t and even if you were, you couldn’t just ask a complete stranger what they did for work, that would be rude. Of course, spying on your neighbours could also be considered rude and you sigh as you finally head to bed, telling yourself that you really should get out more. 

The following morning as your heading off for work, you stop at the end of your driveway doing a double take as you catch sight of your neighbour standing at his door wearing nothing but his boxers as he accepts a parcel from a delivery man. You're standing there mouth agape when he spots you, gives you a wave and a wide grin before he turns going back in his house, closing the door behind him. _ Great, _now he was going to think you’re an idiot.

The brief interaction plays on your mind all day, preventing you from getting any work done, you can’t believe you just stood there staring at him. He was worth staring at though, slate grey skin, slender body but with strong looking arms and thighs, long fingers and big feet. You’re almost drooling picturing him when one of your colleagues leans against your desk later in the day, calling your name bringing you out of your thoughts.

‘‘Hey, a bunch of us are going for dinner and drinks after work, want to join us?’’ She asks, with a friendly smile. 

‘‘I don’t know, I’m pretty tired,’’ you respond, leaning back in your chair. Not that you had any plans of actually sleeping in your bed with thoughts of your neighbour in your head. 

‘‘Come on, we’re going to The Bears Den, it will be fun. That avian singer Violet is playing tonight _ and _ they have the best food this side of the city.’’

You consider it for a moment before agreeing, you had just told yourself you that needed to get out more after all. It may not be your usual scene but at least you’ll be out and may even have a good time, and if nothing else, you had been promised good food. Your bed would still be there when you get home. 

The evening goes better than you expected, the food is delicious and when a pretty blue and yellow avian gets up on stage, you spend most of the evening on the dance floor. You even get hit on by the bartender which is a welcome confidence boost. It’s just after half eleven when you decide to call it tonight, the bar becoming uncomfortably busy for you. Saying goodnight to your colleagues, you head off outside to see if you can flag down a taxi.

After getting directions from the cute but overly tall, for your liking, orc doorman you head down the street in the direction of the taxi rank. Turning around a corner at the end of the street, you end up colliding with someone, knocking both them and yourself to the ground.

‘‘I am so sorry,’’ you say, picking yourself up off the ground and brushing yourself down. ‘‘Are you okay?’’

‘‘I’m fine.’’ A distinctively grumpy male voice responds, picking himself off the ground. ‘‘_ Hey! _I know you,’’ he says as he stands. 

‘‘Huh..,’’ you murmur as you look at him for the first time. _ Oh_. Of course. Of all the people you had to run into, it just had to be your neighbour didn’t it, and now he’s eyeing you with interest, looking up at you curiously. Standing in front of you now you can see just how short he is, the tips of his ears just about reach the level of your breasts. ‘‘Um yeah… I’m your neighbour, I live opposite you…Hi,’’ you mumble, with a sheepish smile.

‘‘Right…’’ he says, nodding. ‘‘What you doing on this side of the city?’’ He asks, his eyes squinting suspiciously and his large nose crunching up in a manner you find adorable. 

‘‘I… was having dinner and drinks at the bar down there,’’ you reply, pointing down the street. 

‘‘Oh yeah? And how did you like your dinner?’’ He asks, one of his brows rising. 

‘‘It was really good,’’ you respond confused. You were honestly starting to feel like you were being interrogated. 

‘‘Yeah?’’ He says, a massive grin appearing on his face, flashing you his pointed and very sharp teeth. ‘‘I’m really glad to hear that.’’

‘‘Why?’’ You blurt.

‘‘It’s always flattering when a beautiful woman compliments your cooking,’’ he says smirking. 

‘‘What?’’ You ask, feeling not only confused but flustered by the compliment. _ Did he just call you beautiful? _

‘‘I’m the sous-chef at the Bears Den,’’ he chuckles. ‘‘Chef was off tonight though, so technically I was _ the _ chef.’’

‘‘Oh, well… it was really good,’’ you say, trying to hide your surprise. It wasn’t a job you expected a goblin to have but at least you have finally learned what he did for a living. 

‘‘Good to hear,’’ he smirks. ‘‘Are you heading home now?’’

‘‘Yeah, I was just going to get a taxi.’’

‘‘Me too. You want to share one?’’ He asks, starting to walk towards the rank.

‘‘Sure,’’ you reply following him. Before asking, ‘‘Why don’t you drive your bike to work?’’

‘‘City parking is a nightmare,’’ he explains as you reach the taxi rank. Opening the door of the first text available, he gestures for you to get in first and you thank him with a smile. After giving the driver the address, he turns to you. ‘‘Names Iker, what’s yours?’’

Telling him, you watch as settles back in the seat beside you and try to eye him subtly. This close you can see details you missed before, like his eyes, which are black and look like bottomless pits. His large nose takes up most of his face, his lips thin and his claws are meticulously clean. You suppose working in a kitchen they would have to be and you wonder if he finds it difficult to work around the claws.

When your gaze travels back to his eyes, you catch him eyeing you in much the same manner but far less subtly. He spends an unreasonable amount of time staring at your legs, focusing on your thighs and you wonder what has him so captivated, you personally don’t think they are that great. When is gaze eventually meets your own he smirks at you brazenly.

‘‘What?’’ You ask him feeling nervous.

‘‘I’ve only ever seen you in passing before… I didn’t realise how pretty you are.’’

‘‘Oh. Thank you... You really think so?’’ You say, blushing. You can feel the heat in your cheeks and direct your attention out the window. 

‘‘Yes… I take it you aren’t used to compliments?’’ He asks gently. 

‘‘No, not really,’’ you say, shifting uncomfortably. You’d always thought yourself average, more girl next door, not someone who men gave a second look.

‘‘People are idiots, you’re gorgeous,’’ he says, ears wiggling. 

‘‘Hmm… Tell me more about being a chef, how did you get into cooking?’’ You ask, trying to direct the conversation away from your looks. 

He smirks, seemingly knowing what you are trying to do but fortunately he answers your question. ‘‘I’ve always enjoyed cooking, knew I wanted to be a chef forever. My parents tried to get me into banking of course but I rebelled. Went to culinary school and got a job straight after. Never regretted it.’’

‘‘And your parents?’’ You ask curiously. 

‘‘They weren’t happy to begin with but they have come round now,’’ he replies, smiling. ‘‘What about you? What do you do for work?’’

You tell him about your job and how you ended up that field, watching as he listens attentively, his expressive ears often wiggling. Far too soon for your liking the taxi stops outside your house, and Iker pays the driver, refusing to take any money off you. Standing on the street, you both watch as the taxi drives off and then you stare at each for a moment. 

‘‘Well thanks again, it was nice to meet you properly, finally,’’ you say, shuffling your feet. 

‘‘You’re welcome,’’ he smiles.

‘‘Good night then, I’ll um… see you around I guess,’’ you giggle, slowing walking backwards towards your house.

‘‘I’m off work tomorrow night, I would like to take you out... if you’re interested that is?’’ He asks, watching your reaction carefully. 

‘‘You would?’’ You blink, surprised. 

‘‘Yes, definitely. I told you I think you’re gorgeous, why wouldn’t I want to take you out.’’ He says, smirking. 

‘‘Oh. Well… Yes then. I’d really like that.’’

‘‘Great. I’ll _pick_ you up at seven?’’ He asks with a chuckle. 

‘‘Seven is good,’’ you reply nodding, and grinning stupidly. ‘‘Goodnight,’’ you add, as you make your way into your house. You hear him call goodnight behind you before you close your door and give a little dance in excitement. You’re not sure how you managed to wrangle a date with your cute neighbour but you did and you couldn’t be more elated. 

  
  


The following day as you’re getting ready for your date, you realise you have absolutely no idea where Iker plans on taking you, so after some debate you end up dressing smart casual, in a black pleated skirt and a top you think compliments your eyes. Checking your reflection in the mirror, you give yourself a nod in approval, ready to go. Fortunately Iker is dressed similarly, but in dark jeans and a shirt, when he knocks on your door at seven on the dot.

‘‘You ready?’’ he asks, grinning widely.

‘‘I am, where are we going?’’ You ask curiously, spotting a taxi on the road behind him.

‘‘Into the city centre,’’ he says, opening the taxi door for you. When you’re sitting and the taxi takes off, he adds, ‘‘I thought we could to a comedy club but if you’re not into that I have other ideas.’’

‘‘What no, that sounds fun.’’

‘‘Great. My cousins doing a set tonight and he’s always fun to see,’’ Iker grins.

‘‘You’re cousins a comedian?’’ You ask surprised.

‘‘He likes to think he is,’’ he chuckles jokingly. ‘‘I know what you’re thinking and yes he’s another rebel in the family.’’

‘‘You’re family seems to be full of rebels,’’ you say laughing. 

‘‘Oh, you have no idea,’’ he says smirking. 

The comedy club is situated downtown, the area and the building a little run down, but the inside is nice, cosy and warm. You appear to have gotten there a bit early and get a table easily enough, you take a seat while Iker goes up to the bar to get the drinks. Looking around you see a varied mix of people, humans and creatures alike. 

When Iker comes back with your drinks, he shifts his chair closer to yours and you sit heads together, having a quiet conversation until the first act comes on. The first act up is a female fairy and she is pretty funny, you and iker seem to find the same jokes amusing and you both chuckle along with the crowd. You don’t find the second guys jokes funny at all, most of them sexist and you’re glad when Iker doesn’t laugh at any of them.

Up last is Iker’s cousin, Gilles, who you do find funny. His jokes are punchy one liners and you find yourself laughing at a lot of them. You would have felt self conscious at laughing so loudly but you doubt you can be heard over Iker’s own. It’s definitely the best date you’ve been on by a mile and you’re really happy Iker brought you here. The fact you seem to have the same sense of humour is also a bonus.

You also notice that throughout the night Iker always finds a way to be in constant contact with you. Whether he has his hand on your knee or his arm around your back stroking your shoulder, he constantly touching you and you are in no doubt of his interest in you. 

‘‘Your cousin was really good,’’ you say to Iker when Gilles set ends and he leaves the stage. 

‘‘Yeah he’s alright,’’ he says grinning. ‘‘I don’t know where he gets it from though, no one else in the family is as funny as him.’’

‘‘Never wanted to get into comedy yourself?’’

‘‘Ha. No, I’m good at pranks but not so much with jokes.’’

‘‘Come on, you can’t be that bad,’’ you say smiling.

‘‘I really am.’’

‘‘Go on then, tell me a joke so I can judge for myself.’’

‘‘No, I’m awful,’’ he says still chuckling and shaking his head. When you just raise a brow at him he relents. ‘‘Well alright,’’ he sighs. ‘‘What do you call a goblin with an injured leg?’’

‘‘Hmm… I don’t know.’’

‘‘A hobblin’ goblin,’’ he says, straight faced.

‘‘Yeah that’s terrible,’’ you reply, chuckling at him. 

‘‘I did warn you,’’ he says shaking his head again. ‘‘Fortunately I have other talents.’’

‘‘Oh? And what are these other talents?’’ You ask with a smile, expecting him to say cooking. 

‘‘Cooking obviously and… well,’’ he smirks. ‘‘I can show you if you’d like,’’ he says, gesturing with his hand for you to come closer. 

You lean towards him expectantly and he doesn’t disappoint, meeting you halfway to brush his lips across yours. One hand goes to your thigh as he turns more towards you deepening the kiss while he plays with your hair with the other. He tastes like the whiskey he’s been drinking and you moan when he pulls back giving you a smirk. 

‘‘Mmm that wasn’t bad,’’ you say, licking your lips and his smirk becomes a toothy grin. 

Gilles joins you for a drink soon after and Iker enthusiastically introduces you. You sit talking with Gilles, hyper aware that Iker’s hand remains on your thigh, kneading the flesh. Your deep in conversation listen as Gilles tells you the places he’s travelled to when you feel Iker’s hand climb higher up your thigh. Looking at him out of the corner of your eye, you see he isn’t engaged in the conversation at all. His eyes are your legs and you feel yourself flushing as his hand inches under your skirt.

Seeing Gilles isn’t paying any attention, happy to badger on while you smile and nod, you open your legs wider slighter allowing Iker to stroke the inside of your thighs. Looking around you make sure nobody is paying attention though you are pretty confident that Iker’s actions are concealed under the table. As his fingers climb higher, you wonder how far he’s going to take this and feel a thrill at the prospect of this happening so publicly. 

You're soon disappointed when he stops inches from where you really want his hand to be. Looking at him again, you see his eyes are on your face and you almost exhale in relief when you realise that he’s just waiting for some sign of approval. Giving him a smile, you tilt your hips enough that hopefully he gets the message to continue, before going back to seemingly ignoring him. Thankfully he gets it and his hand climbs higher, stroking a finger over clit. You bite your lip to prevent a smirk when you feel him pause as he realises you’re not wearing any panties. 

Your breath hitches in your throat as his finger rubs across your clit teasingly before he inches his finger inside finding you wet. You can feel yourself dripping, no doubt soaking his hand and it takes sheer willpower not to roll your hips. Iker moves his fingers back to your clit rubbing in circles and you can’t help release a moan. Coughing to cover it, you pick your drink, sipping it cautiously while you risk at glance at Iker. Seeing him smirking as he watches your face, you shudder as he continues circling your clit relentlessly. 

_ Fuck! _ You’re going to come. You’re so close, you can feel it building. The combination of his hand on you and the thrill of this happening in a room full of people, is far too much. Unfortunately Gilles chooses this moment to get up from the table and Iker withdraws his hand. Stopping yourself from cursing, you tell Gilles it was a pleasure meeting him and say goodbye. 

‘‘Want to get out of here?’’ Iker asks breathlessly.

‘‘Yes please,’’ you say, more than ready to get out of here. 

Both of you quickly rush out the building and quickly hail a taxi home. In the taxi you see Iker has gotten himself almost as worked up as you as there’s a prominent bulge in his jeans that wasn’t there before. You manage to restrain yourselves in the taxi but soon as you’re out of it, he pulling you towards his house, quickly unlocking the door. 

‘‘You want anything to drink?’’ He asks, closing the door behind him. 

‘‘No thank you,’’ you reply, pulling him towards you, for another kiss.   
  


‘‘Bedroom?’’ You gasp questioningly, as the kiss becomes more heated.

Clothes get thrown everywhere as you hastily make your way to his bedroom, letting him lead the way. You see his cock is hard and while it isn’t particularly long he has an impressive girth that you know will stretch you beautifully. Lying completely naked on his bed you expect him to forego any more foreplay but he surprises when he kneels between your legs and licks at your slit. It surprises you even more when he moves to lie back on the bed and asks you to sit on his face. 

‘‘Really? But I could crush you,’’ you say anxiously. 

‘‘You won’t,’’ he says, shaking his head. ‘‘_Please...’’ _

Hesitatingly you move to kneel over his head, clutching onto the headboard with your hands. He doesn’t give you long to worry, pulling you down to his mouth and licking at your slit again. You hear him moan as he takes your clit between his lips and starts to suck. To your embarrassment it doesn’t take him long to get you shaking and you soon reach your peak, squealing his name as you come. 

‘‘That was exquisite,’’ he says moaning, as your body trembles above him.

‘‘Mmm,’’ you mumble agreeing, jumping in surprise when he nibbles on your thighs with teeth. 

‘‘Want me to do it again?’’ He chuckles.

‘‘N-no,’’ you say feeling sensitive. With your body still shaking you gingerly move off of him. ‘‘It’s your turn now,’’ you say, as you take his cock in your hand feeling the weight of it before gripping it in your hand. Looking up you see him smirking, so you grip it tighter making him moan.

  
‘‘Well if you insist, I’m not going to argue.’’

You give the tip a lick before taking him into your mouth, moaning around his cock. He bends his knees up wrapping his hands around them with a moan as you press you finger against his perineum before circling it around his pucker.   
  


‘‘Please,’’ he groans, as you continue to tease him, only entering just the tip of your finger.   
  


Enjoying the sight of his writhing, shaking form as he struggles to buck up his hips desperately trying to get your finger further inside you hesitate, denying him. You snigger around his cock as he growls out his displeasure at being denied and you finally relent, easing your finger inside. His moans soon increase in volume as you continue sucking on cock and work one finger in and out his pucker. Finally he shouts in warning, which you ignore, before coming with a snarl, his face pinching in pleasure before going slack. 

Moving a lie beside him, you stroke a hand down his thin chest while he regains his breath. He doesn’t speak for a long time and when he doesn’t reply when you ask if he’s okay, you look up to see him fast asleep. Chuckling, you think that sleep sounds good right about now and decide conversation can wait until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos & comments if you enjoyed it. Don’t forget to check out my other works too.


End file.
